transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
He's Back!
Nepsan Judgment Of Character Torch Leading off from the statue is a clearing upon which an ornate circular platform rises, carved from ice. In the centre is a huge torch wrought in solid iron. Upon the base is inscribed: "THE ETERNAL FLAME OF NEPSAN JUDGMENT OF CHARACTER - SO LONG AS THIS FLAME BURNS WE SHALL TREAT ALL PEOPLE WITH THE DIGNITY AND RESPECT THEY DESERVE." Next to the torch stands the Guardian of the Flame, a shabby looking Nepsan with a pony-tail and wearing a wifebeater. He lounges about smoking cigarettes and playing shooting games on his iPhone. The flame has been extinguished for some time. Contents: Groove Hook Soundwave Vigil Sunder Blast Off Shockwave Swoop Battle Station '' ''Galvatron Monstereo Hot Rod Obvious exits: West leads to Statue Of The Hero. A tall, broad-shouldered robot bounds into the area flat-out, the fallen show crushed under his feet. He briefly considers the tableau before him: a horned purple tyrant of a Decepticon throwing the broken form of an Autobot youth at the Olympic torch, what should be a symbol of dignity and honour. This injustice cannot stand, and he stabs an arm out, pointing an accusing finger at the one he has been informed is called 'Galvatron', some galvanized copy of his old nemesis, Megatron. His unmistakable laconic drawl announces, "The fight of any Autobot is my fight. Leave the boy alone, and fight a real Autobot. Or are you a coward who only picks fights he can win?" As he says these words, Optimus Prime lunges to catch Hot Rod, shield him protectively with his arms, and take the brunt of whatever reply may come from Galvatron. "Woah! You see that!?" Swoop says, nudging Sunder with an elbow. Monstereo brow arches. "Rerun?" Sunder growls as the Dinobot elbows him, nearly dislodging Sunder from his seat. "Yes, I saw that," he says crossly. Combat: Galvatron strikes Vigil with his Grab attack! "It Op-tee-mus Prime!" Swoop exclaims just in case Sunder wasn't sure. Hot Rod is not dead. He's not even unconscious, though he probably wishes he were. He's picked up and thrown by Galvatron, lacking the strength to give any resistance, and is then caught by none other than... Optimus Prime?! Hot Rod peers up at Optimus, shock registering through the pain. "O-Optimus?" he stutters out weakly at the larger robot now holding him. Galvatron is turned away, busy catching Vigil out of the sky -- presumably to use him as a human frisbee as well. He wraps his good hand around the Autobot's throat -- and then hears a voice. /The/ voice, actually. Galvatron drops Vigil, numb to everything but what he just heard. "No..." he whispers. Galvatron slowly turns to face the old soldier, mouth agape, eyes flickering in disbelief. He sizes the Autobot up from head to toe, and one thing is clear -- this may not be /his/ Optimus -- like he ever had one, as Galvatron -- but it's -- "Optimus..." Blast Off drops his wonderfully gay pennant and carefully draws his blaster, ready for action should Galvatron call for an attack, this one has been carefully checked for Swind Co. labels, unlike the last one. "OPTEEMUS GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Swoop shouts at Galvatron. Optimus Prime does not look quite like the Optimus Prime everyone may remember, though the resemblance is strong enough, and the voice is... /the/ voice, indeed. He looks down at Hot Rod and confirms, "It's me, Hot Rod. Optimus Prime." He gently tries to lay Hot Rod down off to the side and stands protectively in front of him, barking out the Autobots milling around, "Can any of you help him? I'll deal with /him/," and he again points a finger at the gob-smacked Galvatron, but he doesn't make a move yet. Attacking first just isn't the Autobot way, but he'll prove Swoop right yet. Monstereo is torn between standing and sitting back down to watch it comfortably. Fortress Maximus shifts into robot mode. Fortress Maximus has been watching the entire event from a distance. As the new arrival saves Rodi..Hot Rod he can only shake his head. "Who are these people? What happened to Rodimus and who is this red guy?" He seems very confused, perhaps he was lost in space a bit too long. Sideswipe has arrived. Soundwave goes home. Soundwave has left. Vigil had raised a fist to try and punch Galvatron when he caught by the throat. He grunts angrily then is dropped, hearing the same voice Galvatron had heard. He turns green optics to look in the direction of the voice but he couldnt believe it. "Primus..." He says softly, his face plate hiding his mouth from view so no one will see his mouth agape like Galvatron...He just stares, also in shock. He then turns to Galvatron, his green optics turning red. "Your the one who will fall!" He yells as he leaps back, moving to Hot Rod, his optics returning to normal color. "Lets move." He says as he tries to help Hot Rod up. Hot Rod is set aside like yesterday's newspaper, and though Optimus is gentle, still Hot Rod is hurt by the movements. There's no 'helping him up.' He can't move enough to do that. Instead, he just gasps out, reaching weakly towards Optimus, "Wait... last day... truce in effect." Monstereo turns to the nearest fellow spectator, "Are we on candid camera?" Galvatron has lost interest in anything other than Optimus Prime. His red eyes fix on the red robot, and his feet begin to move -- he takes one slow, lurching step toward the fabled Autobot commander, then another, then another. "You..." he rasps, his voice low and guttural, nearly reverent in its own hateful way. Then, Galvatron's voice rises. He speaks in an even, controlled tone. This is terrifying: it means that he's actually /angry/. "What are you," he demands of Optimus. "Tell me that it may be written on your grave." Fortress Maximus moves to help Vigil haul Hot Rod to a safer spot where medics can look him over. Looking towards Optimus he has not the affection the other Autobots seem to be displaying. More concerned with the change in Rodimus than the return of Optimus he wonders what the heck is going on. Vigil turns to Fortress Maximus and laughs nervously, as he helps move Hot rod. "It's him...The prime before Rodimus...He was the one who gave his life to protect autobot city...He was the one who did so many things. He could singlehandedly turn the tide in the war..." He explains to the headmaster. Hot Rod is pulled out of the way by Vigil and Fortress Maximus, even as he tries to protest the breaking of the truce. It's not as if Hot Rod is ever much of a rule abider, but if the Autobots are going to plunge their reputation to depths it has not yet seen, shouldn't it be over something a little more important? His only answers to the questions put forth, however, is a pained, "Ngh." Optimus Prime does not back up or back down as Galvatron advances. He gazes coolly at Galvatron and crosses his arms, clearly unimpressed, despite his opponent's anger, and he proclaims, "I am Optimus Prime, and the only one who needs to worry about graves is /you/, Galvatron." As poor Hot Rod reminds him about the truce, Optimus Prime's optics narrow, because it seems to him that an Olympic truce shouldn't cover the Decepticons' current warlord brutalizing a young Autobot soldier. Fortress Maximus gives Vigil a puzzled look, "If he gave his life, then who is this? The dead don't just pop out of the snow to say hey. The dead really don't do much of anything." He glances at Monstereo, "Unless it's a movie I know." As Hot Rod lets out a pained sigh he tries to get him settled as he ushers over some medics. When they arrive he gives a quick nod and moves closer to the field in case things go south. Monstereo huhs. His awesome brain power at work all the time. "You know.... this could have something to do with all these weird time and space ripples that have been plaguing the olympics." No, ya think? Red Diablo roars into the area, transforming as soon as he gets a visual and going on foot the rest of the way. The red devil is quick to leap into action, activating his rocket pack, sending Sideswipe high into the air, allowing him to evaluate the situation better. He mutters something barely audible into his comm. Red Diablo transforms into Sideswipe! "What sorcery is this?" Sunder snarls. Then he hears Monstereo's theory and strokes his beard. "Could be, Junkion," he muses. Vigil nods. "I know that more then anyone! But how can we explain him being here now?" He asks, and once medical does arrive for Hot rod, he nods to reverted prime. "Do you need me to stay here or keep an eye on things going on?" "OPTIMUS PRIME IS DEAD," Galvatron shouts, although his shout is still pretty controlled -- his voice is tight and deep, his face twitching with unholy anger. "MEGATRON KILLED HIM -- WITH HIS /BARE HANDS/." Galvatron doesn't make a move yet to attack, but his cannon does glow dangerously. "SO -- So -- I put it to you again -- /what are you/, and /WHY ARE YOU HERE/." "I... I want to be able to watch, too," Hot Rod answers Vigil as he tries to pull himself out of the bed. He doesn't even have the strength to land on the floor, however. "Sometimes... sometimes they come back. Didn't the Headmasters die? But Optimus... his body..." Blast Off says, "If that's so, then it means i'll have more ants to squash then normal." Hook slowly makes himself scarce or at least tries not to attract too much attention for a lime green robot. The Constructicon stays well clear of the hot zone but observes with morbid fascination. Vigil nods as he goes to help Hot rod out of the bed, offering an arm and shoulder for Hot rod to lean on as he walks towards what's going on, standing next to Fortress Maximus. "He wants to watch." He explains to the headmaster as medical teams come out towards Hot rod to treat him from where they stand. Monstereo puts a palm up towards Sunder. "Please, don't hurt yourself blondie." He sits and calculates and formulates and theorizes and hypothosizes and extrapolates and opens a cold refreshing Mountain Dew to sip as he does so. His interdimensional experience street cred dusted off since the last science fair. Between then and now he's been preoccupied with Project: Klud Jr. Sunder sniffs and smells a curious scent on Monstereo. "You smell like...Klud," he says flatly. Sideswipe circles the perimeter above Galvatron and Optimus, keeping the two faction leaders equadistant as he continues in is counter-clockwise path. His flare gun is produced, armed and ready to fire at a moment's notice. Sideswipe himself uncertain as to who exactly gives the orders now anyways, but by the look of things, it seems that Optimus has things well in hand. Fairway has arrived. Optimus Prime does not falter or waver but stands firm in the face of Galvatron's shouting and the story of his death. His arms are crossed, but he reaches a hand up to rub his chin thoughtfully. Optimus Prime replies again, voice firm, "I am Optimus Prime. You're lying, though. /Megatron/ didn't kill me with his bare hands. He grabbed him," a slight jerk of his head over at Hot Rod, "as a shield and shot me. And I am here because I will be there wherever the strong oppress the weak." Hot Rod is 'helped' (read: dragged) from his back to the edges of the event by Vigil. "Th-thank you," he mutters as he peers out to watch the stare-off between Galvatron and Optimus. His peers at the othe- the only Prime, though Hot Rod still holds the largely empty Matrix shell in his chest. He listens carefully to reports over the radio, but is not quick to dismiss things just because Optimus's body is still in Autobot City. He winces as Optimus points out that Hot Rod was used as a shield. Twenty five years. Twenty five years, and you'd think he'd have lived down actually acting to prevent a wrong while everyone else stood back and watched. Blast Off keeps an optic on the situation, "Sunder, ignore that pile of junk we need to be ready to assist our Lord, the odds are steadily worsening." "You shut up!" Swoop hollers at Blast Off. "Me am trying to watch Opteemus beat him Galvatron!" Monstereo decides to think about the possibilities with his science brain while he walks down to Hot Rod to do the doctor thing and patch the poor robo-prince up somewhat. "Hey Hot Rod. You look like smelt." He smiles. Fairway has hurried here upon hearing of the appearance of Optimus Prime -alive - on Nepsa, despite barely being strong enough to stand on his own and still having medical devices sticking out of open panels on his body. He approaches slowly, hobbling and clutching his side as he surveys the scene, unable to believe that what he's seeing is real. Prime's name comes to his lips, but he doesn't dark speak for fear of interrupting his confrontation with Galvatron. Then he looks briefly at Hot Rod. Hot Rod looks pretty wretched. There's a smoking hole where his chest should be, one through which can be seen the Matrix holder, the insides dark where once they shown with a pure blue cystal light. Is there the faintest of flickers every now and again? Naw. Can't be. He's leaning so heavily on Vigil that he's really more being held up by the spaceship-former, and like everyone else, is watching the scene before him. Galvatron is silent for a long moment. His fingers tense, curling and uncurling at his sides. Finally, the Decepticon warlord speaks: "Go, Prime. Take your men and leave." His face twitches, one side of his mouth lifting into a barely-controlled sneer. "Get to know them again. Be one of them. Be their leader. Their comrade. Their friend. Get their hopes up." Galvatron turns and begins to walk away, knowing /Optimus Prime/ would never shoot him in the back -- right? "It'll be all the sweeter to crush you then." Fairway manages to get to the back of the pack behind Vigil and Hot Rod. Optimus is clearly taller and more heavily armed. "Friend Vigi," he says quietly. He doesn't have the strength to continue his question. Monstereo converts his hands to swiss-army med tools and tries to crouch slightly so Hot Rod can see over his head and not miss the entertainment in progress. "Easy now.." He goes to assess the damage and prepare for vital patching. "Take A Load Off Annie..." Combat: Monstereo runs a diagnostic check on Hot Rod Combat: Galvatron begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Vigil, Shockwave, and Optimus Prime Shockwave clicks rapidly, and after a few seconds does not shoot Galvatron in the back. "Thank you," Hot Rod mutters as Monstereo starts to check his damage. Sideswipe cuts the power to his jetpack thrusters to minimal, it brings him down to the ground gentle as a feather, all the way to Hot Rod's side. Sideswipe eyes him up and down. "You look like crap." Vigil growls at what Galvatron says. Optimus may never shoot him in the back, but Vigil is hardened by hate and resolve, and would gladly do so, raising his free arm and a laser barrel appearing from a compartment as he takes aim and fires a disruptor blast. Combat: Vigil strikes Galvatron with his Disruptor attack! Combat: Monstereo expertly repairs Hot Rod's injuries. Combat: Monstereo is able to repair some of Hot Rod's internal systems damage. Dredclaw has connected. Shockwave retreats along with Galvatron, however. The appearance of what is to all appearances Optimus Prime is something that Shockwave is clearly going to have to examine more thoroughly before acting upon! Clearly. Optimus Prime's concussion blaster drops into his hand. Maybe he never would have shot someone in the back before his death, but it seems he learned something of treachery from how Megatron grabbed Hot Rod and used him as a shield. He takes aim and snaps off a shot, even as Vigil does, and he rumbles, "Times change. Autobots change." A glance over at Vigil, perhaps an approving nod. "I'll be more than their friend. I'll protect them. Whatever it takes." Combat: Shockwave begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Vigil Combat: Optimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Optimus Prime misses Galvatron with its Concussion Blaster attack! -9 Fairway starts as Vigil attacks the Decepticon leader. He looks from Vigil to Galvatron, and then to Prime, trying to ascertain how to react. When Optimus fires on Galvatron, Fairway is literally staggered. He backs away, mouth open. "What . . ." Monstereo works inside the gaping hole, sealing off leaks and vital component damage so Hot Rod won't be deathly crippled and bleeding out. Cause, you know, that just ain't fun. "You're gonna be alright, Jim. You're still my second favorite hero. You're full of awesome... and ew... burnt grease clumps." He picks those out. Hot Rod doesn't seem to react to Optimus firing on Galvatron, but that's perhaps because he's focusing, largely, on being repaired. He hears shots fires and twists to see what's going on, perhaps making Monstereo's job more difficult. Then he remembers that he's being repaired. "Oh, sorry," he mumbles, then grins. "But I feel much better now, thanks!" He turns to stand up, stumbles, then manages to balance himself. "Optimus?" he asks, approaching the Autobot leader. "How?" Galvatron gets clipped in the shoulder by Vigil's shot. "GRAH!" He turns around -- in time to see Optimus firing. The Decepticon suddenly takes to the sky, outpacing the shot, and staring -- nay, /glaring/ -- down as he rockets away. He'll get to the bottom of this. Somehow. Combat: Monstereo runs a diagnostic check on Hot Rod Shockwave loyally flies off alongside Galvatron. Fortunately Galvatron draws all the aggro, as well. "Fairway!" Sideswipe motions for the science bot his way. "Rodimu- I mean... Hot Rod's hurt. Can you give us a hand?" He places a shoulder on the now much smaller Autobot peer. "Easy, Hot Rod... I'm sure we all want answers but you gotta take it easy." Sideswipe gives a shocked expression Optimus' way. "How indeed." Vigil also fires another shot towards the other decepticons with Galvatron, as if trying to help them move faster. Once again it is a disruptor blast, nothing powerful as he fires. Fortress Maximus had read much about this Optimus Prime fellow and had almost come to respect him for his actions and beliefs. All of that is shattered in one quick instant as he takes aim and fires upon the back of a retreating foe. He no longer looks upon the one the others think of as a hero and idol. No, he looks upon a coward one who is willing to violate not only a truce but also the values of the Autobots. With a look of disgust he turns to see to Rodimus. Combat: Vigil misses Shockwave with his Disruptor attack! Optimus Prime slowly lowers the concussion rifle before subspacing it away. He stands, staring after Galvatron's departing form for a long moment. His optics are unreadable, whatever he may be thinking Then, he shakes himself and turns toward Hot Rod, inclining his head down at the injured youth. He replies, "I think, Hot Rod, that the explanation will have to wait until we are away from prying audios, but I have a new friend I'd like you all to meet." Grimlock has arrived. Fairway lifts a hand in acknowledgement of Sideswipe and begins limping over. "Sideswipe," he rasps, "Hot Rod. What in Prime's name is going on?" He looks Hot Rod over, seeing what damage there is to see. Groove silently watches the events unfold and isn't rightly sure what to make of it all. He eventually moves to join the group, still quiet. Optimus Prime looks over at Fairway and jests ever so slightly, "In my name, you mean?" He is, after all, the only Prime here. "What is your name? It's been so long... too long." Monstereo backs off of Hot Rod now that he is on the move and wipes his own tool-hands clean before transforming them back to regular hands. "So, what'd I miss?" He looks around... the Decepticons gone. "Aw, did I miss the best part?" "WHAT HAPPENING HERE!? ME GRIMLOCK MISS FIGHT!? HOW COME ME MISS 'PORTANT STUFF!" And tht'd be Grimlock stompstompstomping angrily onto the scene! He glances around with a wary optic band- finally settling his optics on Optimus Prime for a long, long moment. "You Optimus better no be zombie." he notes, deadly serious. There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Blast Off watches as his Lord shows his wisdom and mighty will as he restrains himself from destroying Optimus, for now. Following the mighty leader's example he holsters his blaster and starts making his way from the stands. Fairway suddenly stands straight as a rail and looks at Optimus. "Fairway, sir," he says. "I'm a new recruit." he finally looks Optimus in the optics. "Prime, please . . . what's happening? Is it really you?" For once, he's not distracted by Grimlock's shouting. Fortress Maximus will have a hard time seeing Rodimus, because Rodimus isn't here! But Hot Rod is here. He didn't see the shot, and so looks around with a bit of confusion at some of the shocked glances. Something nags at him at Optimus's response to Fairway, but he shakes it off, and peers up at the larger Autobot. "I... I suppose you're right. But what do you mean, a friend?" Vigil watches Hot rod then turns to Optimus. "I will take to the sky and make sure the deceptitrash leave totally." He says. He transforms into his starfighter mode and flies off. Sideswipe chuckles slightly as he catches Prime's joke. It certainly seems like the old Optimus. His attention returns to Fairway as he helps keep Hot Rod on his feet. "He took a pretty bad shot from Galvatron, the worst I've seen in a long time." Fairway seems only half-interested in Hot Rod as everyone's eyes are on Prime. Sideswipe himself awaiting anxiously for Optimus to respond to the recruit's questions. Fortress Maximus stops keeping his distance from Optimus and sighs as Vigil too opens fire on the Decepticons. Well maybe they can say they were using a different clock and the games had ended already. That beats violating the truce that every game upholds. When Optimus moves closer to Hot Rod, Maximus moves too. Not fully trusting this fellow he never knew even before his death he plans to insure that Hot Rod is kept safe. Optimus Prime answers Grimlock, very firmly, "I am very much alive." He then reassues Fairway, walking over to try to give the DeLorean a friendly pat on the shoulder, and he says more or less what he said to Hot Rod, "I'll explain everything as soon as we're back to our own territory." Perhaps a bit cryptically, he says to Fortress Maximus, "You know better what I mean than anyone here does," and he touches his own chest lightly. Vigil moves west to the Statue Of The Hero. Vigil has left. Dredclaw has disconnected. Hook vanishes out of reality. Hook has left. Slag has arrived. Slag stomps into the area, growling as he stomps towards Grimlock then looks to Optimus. "Me Slag no want you back, Go way!" He bellows to Optimus, stomping up to the prime defiantly as he growls at him, glaring with blue optics. Shockwave has disconnected. Grimlock grunts again, and hnfs. "Hnn. That funny. 'cuz you wuz very much DEAD. Long time 'go! Me Grimlock was there!" he crosses his arms across his chest- and then pauses, looking towards the contrails of the fleeing Decepticons. Well, at least Optimus's done something about that. Grimlock just grunts again, and looks over the scene- finally, almost as an afterthought, settling his optics on Hot Rod. "...How come you Rodimus am all puny?" Fortress Maximus looks at Optimus as the armored Prime touches his own chest. He looks puzzled at first but a slight glimmer of realization starts to keep across his features. "You mean..no that's not possible. Where are you..when are you?" He stops shaking his head as question after question springs into his mind. Where is Brainstorm when he's needed? Bar Moon? Laserbeak has connected. Hot Rod glances up as Fort Max moves up behind him and gives the Headmaster Commander a quick, reassuing smile. He still looks weak from all the damage taken, but is obviously doing a lot better. Then he sighs as Grimlock asks his question, and then shakes his head. "I don't know, Grimlock. I'm Hot Rod again!" Then he smirks. "But just because I took a few shots in that fight doesn't make me puny!" We are talking about the kid who got away with lassoing Grimlock and dragging him onto a spaceship, after all. Monstereo walks off, off to go let science be his guide to get working on what the blue blazes is going on here... who else can he trust to find answers for him? Fairway stares up at Optimus in reverence. The gesture toward Prime's new components makes him curious, but he will not prod. He knows, without doubt, that Prime will explain everything in good time. "It's an honor, Prime. My injuries," he grunts, grasping his side again, "prohibit me from kneeling. Nonetheless, I am humbled in your presence." He turns to Slag and Grimlock with something like a smile on his face. He's unable to feel irritated just now. Groove vents a sigh as Slag pitches his dino-fit. "Slagman... c'mon." Combat: Monstereo begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blast Off, Hot Rod, Galvatron, Laserbeak, Fortress Maximus, Fairway, and Optimus Prime Optimus Prime looks over at Slag, seemingly looking slightly sad. he shakes his head. "Whether or not you want me, I'll still be there for you, Slag, and all the Autobots." He bows his head and agrees with Grimlock, "I /was/ dead." Optimus Prime suggests, "Could we discuss this on the Orion Pax? My friend's told me a bit about the current situation, though I'm still so far behind!" He waves a hand and insists to Fairway, "Kneel? Nonsense! We're all free Autobots, here, Fairway. No one should /ever/ make an Autobot kneel." Monstereo has disconnected. "ME Slag better leader!" Slag bellows as he moves to the side, showing a gold medal stuck to his side. "ME Slag got medal! You no have medal!" Slag bellows to the leader. Fairway nods, still smiling. "Well said. I assure you, if I knelt, it would be on my own accord and out of deepest respect." Grimlock grunts, and reaches over to give Slag a none-too-gentle *shove!* "Hnnn! You Slag shuddup! You no can lead Cyber-chickens out of plastium-paper bag! Him Optimus gonna tell us what going on!" he nods- and then looks back to Optimus- noting the mention of a 'friend'...and Grimlock hmms- at which point he leans over towards Slag. "Me think him have 'maginary friend. Maybe him go crazy when him died." Blast Off moves west to the Statue Of The Hero. Blast Off has left. Sideswipe is quick to intercede. "You heard, Prime." He nods to Optimus before backing their returned Autobot leader's suggestion. "There's eyes and ears here that we may not necessecarily are aware of, guys. Optimus is right, we should move this elsewhere." He looks to Optimus for his approval. "To the Pax." Autobot Flagship ' ''The Orion Pax looms before you, currently configured in its attack configuration. Less resembling an aircraft carrier than some kind of futuristic battleship, its bow has been transformed into two parallel prong segments that bristle with beam cannon turrets, missile arrays and mass-driver rails. The bridge tower has lowered down into the rear quarter, with additional armored panels rising to protect it from attack. At the nexus of the two bow prongs is the aperture port for the ship's powerful main cannon, a gaping hole surrounded by a slowly revolving magnetic containment ring. Optimus Prime boards Autobot Flagship . '''Orion Pax - Hangar Bay [ The Orion Pax ] = This yawning chamber is the reason the entire star carrier exists, and runs a substantial portion of the length of the kilometer-long starship. In fact, if certain cargo modules were moved around, one could stow an entire Nimitz-class aircraft carrier within the Ark II's hangar hold if one so chose to do so. (Or if Broadside just wanted to stretch his legs, so to speak.) The area is a flurry of activity, offering sensory overload to any one individual who attempts to track all that is going on here at any given time. Several gleaming orange Autobot shuttles rest in parking booths, with a number of umbilical fuel hoses attached to their ventral connection ports. Service vehicles (and possibly vehicle-mode Autobots) wiz back and forth, and the constant hiss and clanging of machinery fills the air. From time to time, warning lights flash as a ship taxis towards one of the massive airlock-lifts, which lead to the carrier's surface deck. ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' External ship broadcasts for this room are ON Type +shiphelp for help This is a ship entrance/exit room. Use the AIRLOCK command to leave the ship for it's current location: Earth Orbit ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Obvious exits: '' leads to Orion Pax - Corridor - Aft.'' This room is a shuttle room. You can type '+destinations' to take an auxillary shuttle from here. Hot Rod has arrived. Fortress Maximus has arrived. Fortress Maximus arrives on an auxillary shuttle. Grimlock has arrived. Slag has arrived. Fairway has arrived. Groove has arrived. Vigil has arrived. Slag moves to the Orion Pax - Corridor - Aft. Slag has left. Optimus Prime feels rather odd to be on a battleship named after the boy he once was, so very long ago. A little embarrassed, even. He trails a hand along one of the walls and remarks, "She's a beautiful ship. You Autobots do me proud. Now. I promised you an explanation, didn't I?" Optimus Prime steps away from the wall, turning to face the gathered crowd. Hot Rod between Monstereo's patch job, his self-repair systems, and any care he might have received on the trip, Hot Rod is feeling pretty decent by the time they reach the Orion Pax. Not completely like his old self - although in another way, far too much like his old self - but good enough to start charging headlong into things. He very figity during the trip back, and the pilot might have heard an 'are we there yet?' more than once. As soon as the shuttle touches down, he's ready to leave, limp and all. He nods rather enthusiastically as Optimus offered an explanation. "That's right! Optimus, I'm /dying/ to know what's going on!" Then he considers that he's talking to a once-dead man. "Well, I mean. I just really, really want to know." "Yup." Grimlock says, flatly. On the one hand, he's...not quite sure of what to make of the situation. On the other, well...at least he's not gearing up to fight Optimus for leadership of the Autobots, either. That's a plus. Vigil enters the area, in robot mode again and moves towards the other autobots. His green optics turn to watch Optimus. He crosses his arms and just waits. While he didnt have a stern attitude like Grimlock, he wasnt sure how to act around the living legend, feeling somewhat nervous. Swoop has arrived. Fairway is too exhausted to stand any longer and finds a seat against the wall, facing Prime. He watches with rapt attention, both awaiting Prime's explanation and simply amazed and seeing Optimus Prime alive and moving. Hearing that big, fatherly voice, he is overwhelmed. Nonetheless, some skepticism lives at the back of his mind. Fortress Maximus has been trying to get all this thoughts in order and the trip to the Pax sure gave him time to do so. Not wanting to push matters at first he waits to hear Optimus out. Maybe he was wrong about him, if his theory is correct he's not the same mech everyone remembers. Groove takes a seat beside Fairway. Perhaps this was all a dream, or maybe a really awesome trip. In any case, he remains silent, watching with his knees drawn up. Snarl has arrived. "You Optimus gunna eat our brains?" Swoop asks of the undead Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime makes sure he has some space, and he says, "This is the simplest way I can explain it." And he transforms. His engine block splits away from him, as his body compacts into a cab and his trailer appears. His engine block transforms into a small armoured humanoid, who removes a helmet to reveal a white-haired but fit Nebulan scientist. The Nebulan introduces, "I'm Ginrai, but call me Hi-Q. Everyone does. I was working on the Spiral Zone, Nebulos's jamming field." He rubs the back of his head, self-conscious about Nebulos's xenophobia. "My radio equipment intercepted a very, very strange signal. You have no idea how surprised I was to find out it was the molecular vibration emitted by a life - Optimus Prime's spirit, you might say." The cab chuckles. "No, Swoop. I'm not going to eat anyone. I'm alive, thanks to Hi-Q. When Rodimus Prime opened the Matrix to defeat the Fallen, my spirit was released. I could have drifted in the universe forever if Hi-Q's equipment hadn't caught me. He gave his life to give me a life. I'm in his debt." Hi-Q holds up his hands and insists, "It was nothing. I call it - the Powermaster process! I was inspired by Arcana's work, you see." Vigil just watches the humanoid. "Powermaster process?" He asks as he turns to little being and then turns to Optimus. "So...this isnt your body, but you are optimus." He says as he watches the being. "It explains how come you dont look exactly the same and how your body is at the city." He says as he turns to Hot Rod, as if waiting for his input. Hot Rod stares, mouth open, and Optimus's explanation. He looks down at his chest - there's been a partial patch job, but the Matrix is still visible in there behind the damages, then up at Optimus. "But... well, wait a minute. Optimus, if you're back... what about the other Primes? Sarikus and Sentinel and Nova? Can they be recovered, too?" "Great. Now everybody have little mans sticking in them. Or turn into they gun. Or...something. Hnf." Grimlock doesn't seem too impressed- big jerk that he is. He even goes so far as to nudge Optimus's trailer, as if to verify that, yes, Optimus is pretty solid. "Hnn. Now what? Am truce over yet?" he glances around at the other Autbots, and then back to Optimus. "Me Grimlock say you Optimus lead us n' smash up lotsa 'septi-cons! RIGHT NOW." Fairway watches in stunned silence. A Nebulan? He looks to Groove. "Astounding," he mumbles. And then, to Prime, "How did you acquire this new body?" If Hot Rod is bothered by how quickly and completely he's been tossed aside, he doesn't show it. Indeed, like many here, he seems a bit in awe of Optimus. He looks up at Grimlock and shakes his head. "I'm pretty sure it's still on until tomorrow, Grims." Groove looks just as stunned. Looking over the small being, he simply shrugs and waits for more answers. Hi-Q nods to Vigil, rubs his hands together, and eagerly explains, "While my background is mostly in computer programming, I was able to design and construct a new body to house Optimus Prime. I didn't have his old plans on hand, obviously, but I did the best I could. I like to think it may even be an improvement." The cab sounds just a bit sad and tired as he answers Hot Rod, "We were cast the four winds, Hot Rod. I fear they may drift forever in the universe, unable to ever make contact." To Grimlock, "The truce ends today, which means our war on the Decepticons starts tomorrow!" Fortress Maximus stands dumbstruck for a moment as all is revealed. He had come close to thinking it was possible but never quite like this. And never would he have expected Hi-Q to be the man behind the mask. "I..this is amazing." Maximus is at a loss for words as he looks upon the now seperated duo. So many questions on the procedure come to mind but he forces them aside, for now at least. Smiling towards Hi-Q, he considers the changes he underwent bonding with Galen and decides that all he read is useless. This is not the same Optimus in those reports. "Yaay!" Grimlock says in reply to Optimus' declaration. "Me like that plan! Just tell me Grimlock who need smashing, and me Grimlock go smash them REALLY GOOD." Fairway looks at Hi-Q. "As Maximus expressed, this is all simply amazing. Forgive me, sir Ginrai, but I must ask: What is your function when joined with Prime?" Hot Rod frowns and lowers his head as Optimus explains the fate of the other Primes. He gives a faint nod, then peers over at the truck cab. "Was... it wasn't /too/ bad, was it?" he asks, now worried that the Primes may have been spared the fate of being Unicron's mystic-artifact roommate, only to suffer something else as bad. And it was he that released them. Well. Rodimus who did. Which is kind of like saying that Hot Rod did it. Leaking' mystic artifcats and their unasked-for reformats. Fortress Maximus tries to soak everything in as everyone seems as surprised as he. Letting the engineer, Fiarway, lead the discussion on the process and bonding functions he lets his inquiries lead elsewhere. "Wait, if the Matrix released its energy and Optimus' energy was out there what changed now? What changed to make Hot Rod, well Hot Rod again?" Hi-Q explains to Fairway, "Ah, I'm a working man. Don't call me sir! You might say I'm his Prime mover," and he winks. "I'm his engine, like so!" He leaps into the air and transform, even as the cab transforms and the trailer vanishes, returning to his chest. Optimus Prime walks over to a data terminal to make an announcement, so that his poor Autobots won't be overly confused, and he nods to Grimlock, "Glad to hear it. We'll be hitting Cybertron hard to take back what is ours." He looks over at Hot Rod, and he says lowly, "You are a decent youth, I think. So trust me when I don't tell you what it was like." You post your note about 'Return' in group 3 (Autobot) as message #72 Autobot Message: 3/72 Posted Author Return Mon Aug 31 Optimus Prime ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Autobot Spinny Optimus Prime appears, looking perhaps a bit different but very much himself, all the same. His voice is /the/ voice, and he announces, "Autobots, though I may look a little different, I am Optimus Prime, and I have returned to you. When Rodimus Prime opened the Matrix to defeat the Fallen, my spirit was released. A Nebulan scientist, Ginrai - but call him Hi-Q, please, he prefers the nickname - was working on a new generation of the Spiral Zone, the jamming field that prevents radio signals from leaving Nebulos, when his high-powered radio equipment intercepted the molecular vibration that my life emitted, and he was able to cage my spirit in his equipment. He gave his own life to give me my life back." Optimus Prime transforms now, and his engine block splits away from his chest, transforming into a little armoured Nebulan. Hi-Q removes his helmet, showing an older, white-haired, but still fit Nebulan scientist. He smiles and waves for the camera before replacing his helmet. Optimus Prime transforms back to his robot mode. "Hi-Q calls this the 'Powermaster' process, based off Arcana's Headmaster and Targetmaster processes. He's my engine, and more than that, he's my friend." "Autobots, I'm going to be focusing my efforts on ridding Cybertron of the Decepticons. We have suns now, suns! Too long has Cybertron suffered under the Decepticon yoke. Even as those suns shine, a new day will dawn on Cybertron, a day for the Autobots. Hot Rod, I'm assigning you to handle the operations on Earth." "Roll out." Autobot Spinny Fairway nods. The thought of fighting alongside Optimus Prime is thrilling. He wants to surge into battle immediately! The thought that he will have to wait is frustrating and only exacerbates his impatience and excitement. "Surely," he says to Hot Rod and to Prime, "if there's one thing we've learned over the course of this long war, it's that loose ends never stay loose for long. If Hi-Q found Prime's essence floating free, it can be assumed that the other Primes have the same chance." Grimlock nodnods at this. "Hnn. That good plan." he states. "BUT-" Grimlock says, taking a step forward, going to *poke!* Optimus right in the Hi-Q. "Me Grimlock hope you not BIG FAKER, like happened long time ago! If you Optimus am evil zombie robot, me Grimlock crush!" a pause, and he glances down at the engine block again. "Both of you." This said, Grimlock steps back- and goes back to his cheer self "Me Grimlock start making plans for Cybertron smashings!" Meh, the truce was nice while it lasted. Groove can't help but grin at Fairway's optimistic views. "Right on." "Smashings!" Swoop echoes excitedly. Hot Rod looks down at his hands and shakes his head. "I shouldn't /be/ Hot Rod," he tells Fortress Maximus. "I haven't needed the Matrix to stay Prime for awhile." He frowns for a moment at Optimus. He /thinks/? Okay, surely Hot Rod is just reading that wrong. He frowns and shakes his head at the thought, but then favors Fairway with a bright smile. "Yeah, you're probably right!" Then all the talk on Cybertron happens, and Hot Rod steps forward. "Well, wait a minute. I've been wanting to step up operations on Cybertron for awhile, sure, but what about the situation in Mexico? We can't just *leave* the Decepticons there!" Fairway nods. "He's right about that, Prime," he says, meekly, "surely, it would be more economical to handle the situation in Mexico first." Optimus Prime takes the poke in the Hi-Q like a man. He promises Grimlock, "I'm not a zombie, and there'll be plenty of crushing and smashing to come for you and your Dinobots." He comments, in his deadpan way, "If the other Primes are recovered, we'll have a Prime time, for sure. Hot Rod, are you saying you're not up to the task of the front on Earth? There's no shame in admitting that. Perhaps Grimlock could handle Earth, though I bet he was looking forward to smashing the Decepticon installations on Cybertron... and Fairway, that is exactly why we must hit Cybertron first. The Decepticons will never see it coming!" He balls his hand into a fist and smacks it into his palm. "Me Grimlock could do both! Maybe." he nodnods, eagerly. "Like, me Grimlock need really fast Space Bridge thingie. Commute." Hot Rod looks startled. His recent failures in Mexico come to mind... But that was Rodimus, and Rodimus wasn't always as sure of himself as he should be. Hot Rod crosses his arms over his gaping chest wound and smirks. "No, I've got it," he answers Optimus. Fairway looks to Groove again and shrugs, conflicted. Prime's experiences after death have certainly left him battle-hungry. He doesn't entertain any doubts for long though. He admits, but only to himself, that he would follow Optimus even into the mouth of the Chaos-Bringer himself. "Very well, Prime," he says. He struggles to his feet and comes to stand at Prime's side. He keeps himself just a few steps behind the Autobot Commander. "To Cybertron it is, then." Category:2030 Olympics